Beyond the Years
by Midnighstar
Summary: Five children appear out of nowhere and have powers that seem…familiar? What connection do these children have to the spirit detectives? What is their business? Please R&R.


Beyond the Years 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own Violet, Brian, Yusuko, Kazuno and Rose.

Summery: Five children appear out of nowhere and have powers that seem…familiar? What connection do these children have to the spirit detectives? What is their business? Please R&R.

Chapter 1: Hello children of déjà vu

Yusuke laughed as he saw Kuwabara fall flat on the floor. He was sparring with Kurama and the kitsune wasn't going easy on him…as was expected.

"You sure you still want to go on? Kurama might land a finishing blow on you!" he said through laughs.

"Shut it Urameshi! This is _just_ a spar…"

"Yes it is. One that you seem to have the disadvantage." Kurama said in his usual matter-of-fact tone.

"Come on man, you've been trying to hit him for almost four hours…throw in the towel. I thought that after all those punches I gave you…you could be able to at least spar the right way." Yusuke told his good old friend.

"You say it like you know what your talking about." Kuwabara said. He was annoyed right now. He thought for sure that he got stronger…why couldn't he hit Kurama?

"If it makes you feel any better, I've gotten stronger as well…maybe that's why you can't land a blow on me Kuwabara." Kurama tried to give him hope.

"Hn. Its clear that he's just a weakling." came a all too familiar voice.

"Hiei! Well if it isn't my favorite three eyed stuck up demon! What are you doing around hear?" Yusuke asked his other demon friend.

"Hn. Just passing through. If I knew that **you** would be hear I would have went the other way."

"Now Hiei, we were just sparring…surely you would want to do the same with Yusuke?" Kurama asked knowing it would spark the fire koorime's interest.

"Oh really? Well then Yusuke, are you ready to finish what we started four years ago?" Hiei asked as he unsheathed his sword.

"Eh, why not. Kuwabara wasn't gonna give me a good fight anyways. Besides I've been saving my strength for this oh so special moment."

"Know this detective, this isn't going to be a spar. It's a real battle." Hiei warned him.

"Yeah, I know."

And they were at it. One constantly giving the other a blow. About a few seconds after the fight started Hiei discarded his sword and decided that fists were the better option. Kuwabara looked in awe at how swiftly they moved and the strength. It troubled him though that they were fighting for real.

"Don't worry Kuwabara…Hiei isn't fight with vengeance. Its not a real fight despite what he said. He just wants Yusuke to think that so he can bring out that potential again." Kurama eased his fears.

And they went on for about twenty minutes when they all sensed a strong energy approaching at enormous speed. By their calculations…it was coming from above. Energy swirled in the sky and a portal was opened. What came out of it they never would have guessed. Five children came crashing down to the earth…well one landed on their feet the others weren't as fortunate. They all looked to be around 10 years old. There was one in the middle…apparently the leader. He had dark black hair yet at times looked green and he had light brown trusting eyes. To his right was another boy only he had spiky orange hair and round red eyes. To his right was a beautiful girl. She had big vibrant green eyes and brown hair that had a red tint to it. To the left of the leader was a boy who looked quite familiar he had light blue hair that stood up from his head and it resembled a flame. In the center of his hair was a white starburst. Opening his almond shaped eyes to reveal that they were crimson. And to his left was the one that was able to catch their balance. She had long black hair that had a white starburst near her bangs but her eyes weren't like her companion…they were purple. Obviously these two were twins.

"Look what you did THIS time!" the little boy with the red hair and red eyes yelled at the leader.

"What do you mean I did this! You all helped!" he yelled back.

"Correction Yusuko…we only came because you jumped through that portal…" the boy with the blue hair and white starburst told the ring leader. His accent sounded that of an English man.

"You see! Brian just told you the truth! You idiot! You could have gotten killed!"

"I'm not an idiot! Only grandma can call me that! Kazuno don't forget it was your idea!"

"But-" Kazuno was cut off by the girl who was to his right.

"Enough! Please! I have to hear you two go at it all the time. Please for once get along!" her emerald eyes showed that she was quite upset.

"Sorry Rose." both of them said at the same time. Kazuno turned to the girl who had yet to be identified by the others.

"Hey shorty, how come you haven't talked since we got hear? Uh…where is 'hear'?"

"Hn. Because unlike you idiots I've been too busy studying the energy of our 'company'."

"Violet, please, Kazuno can't sense things as fast as we can…" Rose said getting to her feet.

The other three looked up and saw exactly 'who' they were sitting in front of.

"Ah!" Brian exclaimed in disbelief and fear. He then got up helping up Yusuko at the same time. He then looked to him and said

"Well…I guess it worked then huh?"

"I'm sorry…are we really in the past!" Yusuko turned to Rose for the answers.

"I'm afraid so…however it might be an illusion."

Violet then seemed to have disappear then reappear in front of Yusuke looking at his face intently. _'That speed…Hiei only posses it…and they said they **came to the past…**could it be…' _Yusuke couldn't help the feeling that someone was **looking through** him. Violet then vanished then once again reappeared in front of all of them taking as much time as she did to study their faces. She then reappeared back in the spot where she was standing before. Yusuko looked at her.

"So Violet…what's the news."

"**Yusuke Urameshi** age eighteen, he's almost a direct descendent of on of the rulers of demon world, he's currently a sprit detective, favorite attack: Spirit Gun. Suichi **Minamino**…or should I say **_Kurama_** is not your everyday average genius, age 1018, favorite attack: Rose Whip, he was once known as a common criminal and a thief in his demon form. **Kuzama Kuwabara** age 18 as well, not a spirit detective but gets in the way and ends up in a lot of the cases, currently _in love_ with Yukina the ice apparition, favorite attack: Spirit Sword. **Hiei Jaganshi** age 568, wielder of the Jagan eye an A class demon ruthless and cunning. Not your common criminal." Violet told her friend.

"And that's the most you'll ever hear her speak." Kazuno said while blinking.

"How did you find out all of that about us!" Yusuke asked in total disbelief.

"When I came up to you. I looked into your mind and soul…a trait that my father so lovingly passed on to me." she told him with a ghost of a smile.

"Keep rubbing it in…" Brian said to his twin. From how it seemed he didn't develop that trait.

"Please if we could ask for our help. We are unfamiliar with this world, as you saw we came through a portal and our world isn't like this one. To us this is the past but to you the present. Things definitely are not the same." Rose spoke up. Her eyes were pleading.

Yusuke sighed…there was something about those eyes that seemed so familiar…

"I guess we could provide you children with a place to stay…" Kurama said. Yusuke resisted the urge to laugh because it looked like he_ melted_ due to Rose's stare.

"Alright…now **how** do we explain this to Genkai?"

A/N: This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic…I hope I kept the original characters "in character" I tried to at least. If it sucks I'm sorry. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
